Better Together
by Lady Watson
Summary: • Pós-morte de Sherlock e a volta dele. John X Sherlock.
1. I'm back, John

**I'm back, John. **_―_

― Ele não tem _nada_ a ver com isso. ― John Hamish Watson estava sentado em uma poltrona aparentemente confortável, de frente para um homem de meia idade que parecia prestar mais atenção na caderneta a sua frente do que nele.

― Você tem certeza disso, John? E por que ainda continua no apartamento? ― O psicólogo referia-se ao apartamento onde John morava com seu parceiro, Sherlock, na Baker Street.

O fato era: Sherlock Holmes havia morrido. Ou não teria necessidade nenhuma que Mycroft obrigasse John a visitar um psicólogo um dia na semana. Para Mycroft, John não havia conseguido superar a morte de Sherlock. Ele ainda morava na 221-B. Sua única companhia era Gladstone, um cão que ele havia comprado no desejo de repor a ausência de seu amigo.

― Eu... não vejo necessidade de sair de lá sendo que eu também pagava pelo lugar. ― Ele resmungou, ajeitando-se na poltrona.

― John, você não está esperando que Sherlock volte, está? ― A pergunta foi seguida por um silêncio de mais ou menos dez minutos.

John levantou-se da poltrona e agradeceu o homem a sua frente, disse esquecer-se de um compromisso e saiu da sala sem dar mais explicações. O psicólogo sorriu de canto e anotou alguma coisa com 'esperança de que ele volte' na agenda.

"_Esperar que ele volte? Sherlock está morto. M-O-R-T-O. Ele não voltará._" John não tinha certeza se afirmava isso por que era verdade ou por que ele queria que, realmente, fosse. Por que querendo ou não, negando ou não, ainda existiam esperanças de que Sherlock voltasse. Não era típico de Sherlock.

John Watson resolveu dar um passeio pelo parque central. Relaxar um pouco, abrir a mente e tentar esquecer o caso de Sherlock. Caminhou alguns metros distraído, até esbarrar – sem querer – em uma mulher que parecia andar distraidamente também.

― Oh... Me desculpe! Eu estava distraído. Peço desculpas novamente.

― Ah, não precisa se desculpas. Eu estava ainda mais distraída. ― A mulher disse, sorrindo. John não estava muito afim de puxar conversa com ela, mas seu instinto falou mais alto.

― Qual seu nome? ― Ele perguntou, direto.

― Mary Morstan. ― Mais um sorriso.

― John Watson. O que faz aqui no parque num dia útil como esse? ― O assunto era quase tão monótono quanto assistir Sherlock fazendo qualquer uma de suas experiências.

Comparar alguma coisa com Sherlock não fora nenhum pouco saudável por que John fechou a cara ao fazê-lo. Mary, a mulher, parecia não estar entendendo muita coisa. Sugeriu que os dois fossem tomar uma xícara de café, por que John parecia exausto. Ele aceitou.

― John. ― Ele congelou. _Aquela maldita voz me persegue em todos os lugares. _Virou-se para ver o dono da voz e não pode fazer outra coisa a não ser correr em direção ao dono e dar-lhe um belo soco no rosto. ― Bela recepção, John. ― O homem riu.

― Você... ― Gaguejou. ― Você... ESTÁ. VIVO. SHERLOCK. ― Quase gritando, Watson esqueceu-se completamente da mulher que agora observava a cena perplexa. No mínimo, ela iria achar que os dois eram algum tipo de casal.

― Shhhh. ― Holmes fez com a boca. ― Eu apreciaria se ninguém soubesse que eu estou aqui. E ótima percepção a sua, John, achei que você não me reconheceria assim.

Sherlock Holmes havia voltado. John tinha certeza de que ele não estava morto. E pior: havia voltado de um jeito estranho. Sherlock aparentava lá seus 50 anos de idade, com uma barba branca rala e sobrancelhas também brancas. Os cabelos, grisalhos, não se faziam muito presentes na cabeça dele. Suas roupas de um idoso que sai para caminhar e pegar um sol da manhã em pleno sábado.

― Sua voz te denunciou. ― John sorriu. Estava feliz por ter seu melhor amigo de volta.

― Soube que você ainda está morando na Baker Street. Ótimo, John, ótimo. Vamos pra lá agora. ― Puxando o doutor, Sherlock não deu tempo para que John se desculpasse com a mulher que continuava olhando para a cena dos dois atônita.

Sherlock estava de volta. Isso era informação demais para processar. Mas John estava feliz, isso significava que ele teria sossego mais uma vez. Ou não. Por melhor que conhecesse Sherlock, sabia que podia se surpreender sempre com o moreno. Os dois voltaram para o apartamento na Baker Street e tudo parecia de volta ao normal, naquele dia.


	2. We have CATS!

**We have CATS! **―

John não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que tivera um sono tão bom e tranquilo assim. Talvez tivesse acordado duas ou três vezes no meio da noite e ido no quarto de Sherlock para conferir que ele estivesse mesmo ali, mas ainda assim, uma das melhores noites de sono dentro de um mês inteiro.

― Sherlock, você tem noção do susto que deixou em mim e na senhora Hudson? ― John falou enquanto caminhava para a cozinha, semi-acordado, onde um Sherlock Holmes muito empolgado preparava uma xícara com café e leite.

― Foi necessário, John. Não tive muito tempo de explicar e você não entenderia. ― Ele deu um gole na xícara de café e afastou a boca com rapidez, murmurando alguma coisa que não chegou aos ouvidos de John.

― Você tem tempo pra explicar agora, Sherlock? ― Mas o detetive não estava mais na cozinha, estava na sala, mexendo em alguns papéis em cima da sua mesa antiga.

― Incrível como você não se desfez de nada aqui, John. Ótimo, maravilhoso. Mas eu deixei uma coisa aqui na minha mesa, semana passada, você por acaso, viu? ― Sherlock parecia determinado a encontrar o que quer que fosse.

― Semana passada? Você tem entrado aqui, Sherlock? Como? Eu não vi você antes por que? ― John estava perplexo. Sherlock estava vivo esse tempo todo e entrando em seu apartamento e não teve a coragem de vir lhe falar.

― Tomo precauções de entrar quando você não está em casa, John. Eu não sou assim tão estúpido. ― Ele encarou John e revirou os olhos, mas não demorou muito tempo por que logo voltou a vasculhar a mesinha.

Sherlock mal voltara e John já o queria expulsar. Ou talvez estivesse apenas irritado com o colega, como sempre fora. Ele estava feliz, na realidade. Por ter Sherlock de volta. Fazia um mês desde a sua falsa morte e John finalmente podia dormir um pouco sem acordar de meia em meia hora esperando que a campainha tocasse sendo o detetive.

Muitos pensariam que os dois fossem, no mínimo, um casal de namorados. Mas John gostava de dizer que eram _parceiros. _Eles não tinham nenhum sentimento um pelo outro. Ou pelo menos, era o que eles queriam que fosse.

― John, vou precisar sair agora. Você pode procurar por uma chave pra mim? ― Sherlock perguntou, no pé da porta. John não respondeu e o detetive só arrumou o casaco e saiu, sem dizer mais nada.

Incrível como ele sempre supunha que John fosse fazer o que ele pedisse. E não que ele estivesse errado, mas era engraçado. O jeito que os dois lidavam e se comunicavam muitas vezes não precisava nem de palavras.

― "_Procurar por uma chave, bla bla bla." _E ele pensa que eu sou o que, exatamente? ― John resmungava sozinho enquanto procurava pela maldita chave.

Não demorou muito para que ele achasse a chave embaixo de uma das poltronas na sala. O que diabos a chave abria e por que ela estava ali? Sherlock tinha muitas respostas para dar para o doutor.

Haviam-se passado mais de cinco horas desde que Sherlock saíra e nenhum sinal dele ainda. John estava ficando preocupado. Já perdera Sherlock uma vez, se ele sumisse de novo, seria desastroso.

― John! JOHN. Me ajude aqui. ― O doutor pôde ouvir a voz de Sherlock gritando das escadas e correu para ver o que ele queria.

― SHERLOCK. O que é isso? ― Pra quem via, a cena era hilária. Sherlock Holmes, o famoso detetive consultor, estava agachado nas escadas do apartamento 221-B, segurando uma enorme caixa de papelão que continha, aparentemente, quinze filhotes de gato. ― SÃO... GATOS?

― Sim, John. Filhotes. ― Ele respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais _NORMAL_ do mundo trazer gatos para casa. ― Agora, será que você poderia me ajudar a levá-los para dentro?

John não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta na hora, por isso só se prontificou a ajudar Sherlock a levar a caixa pra dentro. Ele encarou o detetive por alguns longos minutos e recomeçou a falar.

― Gatos, Sherlock? Onde você conseguiu eles? E por que vocês os trouxe pra cá? ― Haviam tantas perguntas que ele sabia que nem metade teriam resposta. ― São GATOS, Sherlock, pelo amor! Onde estava a sua cabeça a trazer uma ninhada deles pro _nosso_ apartamento?

― Eu estou tentando fazer um experimento, John. Relaxe. Eles não devem ser assim tão maus. Afinal, são pequenos filhotinhos.

E Sherlock estava totalmente errado sobre os gatos. Filhotes não são nenhum pouco quietos longe da mãe gato. E de noite, quando os dois se deitaram para dormir, a única coisa que se pode ouvir naquele prédio foi o miado irritante dos pequenos gatinhos. Sherlock obrigou-se a levantar da cama e cuidar para que os filhotes fechassem o a boca. O que resultou numa noite mal dormida. "_Eu te avisei, Sherlock, da próxima vez, ouça o que eu tenho pra dizer."_ A voz de John soava na sua cabeça e ele continuou fazendo carinho nos gatinhos até que eles pegassem no sono.


	3. Crise

**N/A: **Um capítulo um tanto non-sense, mas a intenção é a que vale. Espero que gostem. E ah, review. *-*

**Crise **―

Outra noite perdida por culpa de Sherlock. Mesmo que agora o motivo não fosse uma falsa morta, era um pouco mais trabalhoso de lhe dar. O motivo eram gatos. E muitos deles. Filhotes, o que piorava a situação por que sabe-se lá como Sherlock os havia conseguido.

― Onde vocês os conseguiu e por que os trouxe pra casa, Sherlock? ― John perguntou pela milésima vez. Arrastou-se devagar para a cozinha e preparou uma xícara de café enquanto olhava para o detetive que se empenhava em segurar todos os gatos dentro da caixa enorme de papelão.

― Deixe-os livre pela casa, eles não vão fugir nem nada. ― O médico terminou o café e foi até onde Sherlock estava com os gatos, pegando um deles no colo.

― Graças, John! Eu não agüento mais esses filhotes. ― O detetive resmungou, levantando do chão e caminhando até a cozinha pra pegar outra xícara de café. Era sua terceira.

― Por falta de aviso não foi, Sherlock. ― John sentou-se onde antes estava o detetive e pegou alguns dos filhotinhos colocando-os em seu colo. Os filhotes acalmaram-se de imediato e deitaram com as barriguinhas para cima, ronronando por carinho.

― Você tem jeito com eles, John. Poderia cuidar deles para que eu vá em qualquer lugar onde venda comida para animais? ― John deu uma risada e acenou positivamente com a cabeça para Sherlock e voltou sua atenção para os gatinhos.

Haviam se passado quase três horas desde que Sherlock saiu com a desculpa esfarrapada que John acreditou de "comprar comida para os filhotes". O médico estava quase pulando dentro do apartamento com aqueles gatos todos. A senhora Hudson decidiu ajudar a cuidar dos gatos mas desceu para preparar o café.

Um barulho fez-se ouvir na escadaria e Holmes abriu a porta, atacado, com algumas sacolas na mão. John apenas o olhou e não falou nada, ou iria xingar o amigo até não dar mais.

― Comprei comida e alguns brinquedos. Talvez eles fiquem quietos essa noite. ― Sherlock falou, soltando as sacolas em cima da mesa e indo em direção ao quarto, mas parou no meio do caminho ao ouvir a voz de John.

― Sherlock? Você não acha que eu vou cuidar dos seus filhotes, acha? ― Ele resmungou, soltando um gato que tinha no colo e indo pra cozinha, abrindo a geladeira para ver se encontrava algo pra comer.

― Ora John, não se faça de bobo, você consegue dar conta de alguns filhotes por algumas horas. ― O detetive falou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo dizer algo assim.

― ALGUMAS HORAS? MAIS HORAS? ― Um grito do doutor fez com que Holmes voltasse sua atenção para ele mais uma vez. ― Não, já chega, Sherlock. Não vou mais cuidar das coisas que você trás pra casa! Eu também preciso descansar! Eu nem sequer dormi por causa dos miados desses malditos gatos essa noite E O MÊS INTEIRO, eu não dormi o mês inteiro pensando que você REALMENTE tinha morrido. Agora, deixe com que eu tenha pelo menos UMA NOITE DE PAZ. ― Ele terminou e Sherlock o estava olhando atônito. A sobrancelha do detetive erguida e sua boca semi-aberta em choque. O doutor havia desabafado, realmente. Sherlock não ousou falar nem mais uma palavra ou contradizer o que John havia falado, só voltou para a sala e apressou-se em tomar conta dos gatos, colocando-os todos dentro de uma caixa de papelão gigante e despejando um pouco de comida lá dentro.

Deitou-se no sofá e apoiou a cabeça no mesmo, fechando os olhos e pensando em como faria John aceitar o seu plano. Não quis falar com ele agora mas achou que essa seria a única oportunidade. Levantou-se e ignorou totalmente os gatos na caixa e foi para a cozinha preparar o chá que John tanto gostava.

― John? Posso entrar? ― Ele perguntou na porta do quarto, ou, basicamente dentro do quarto. O doutor estava sentado na cama com a cabeça abaixada.

― Faria diferença se eu dissesse que não, Sherlock? O que você quer? ― Ele respondeu, ríspido. O doutor não queria estar sendo grosso com Sherlock, mas foi a única opção que ele achou para que ele finalmente visse que John não podia fazer tudo por ele.

― Eu estava pensando... Nós poderíamos fazer uma feira e doar esse filhotes, não acha genial? Só assim nos livraríamos deles e você poderia dormir em paz. ― Sherlock falou, deixando a xícara de chá na cabeceira ao lado da cama e sentando do lado de John.

― Você os trouxe pra cá para doá-los, Sherlock? ― John perguntou, espantado. Colocou a mão sobre a testa de Sherlock que instintivamente recuou ao toque do doutor. Houve um momento de tensão entre os dois até John falar novamente ― Você está doente ou algo assim? Sherlock, você voltou com sem alguns miolos?

― Não, mas eu achei que seria uma ótima oportunidade se nós doássemos os gatinhos, John. Faríamos algumas pessoas realmente felizes ― Ele disse, fazendo uma careta estranha ao terminar de falar, pensando se foi convincente ou não.

― Tudo bem, podemos fazer isso, se é pra eu ter uma boa noite de sono ― O doutor disse, levantando da cama e pegando a xícara de chá na mão, bebericando um pouco.

― Tudo bem, vou fazer algumas ligações e amanhã nós poderemos levar os gatos para a feira ― Sherlock saiu apressado do quarto sem dar tempo para John perguntar algo sobre a pressa do evento. _"Amanhã? Ele já deve ter programado isso antes de ter vindo falar comigo"_ o doutor pensou.


End file.
